Le Comte de Monte-Cristo en Orient
by montecristo1838
Summary: Monte-Cristo achète Haydée pour se venger de Fernand, mais il ne se rend pas compte que la princesse grecque ne le voit pas seulement comme son sauveur et l'autre père. Pour tous ceux qui ont aimé leur histoire d'amour dans le roman :) SVP commentez!
1. Chapter 1

En octobre 1829 Dantès partit à Janina pour se renseigner sur les circonstences tragiques de la mort du Pacha de Janina et de sa famille. Il apprit que le colonnel français qui était protégé par le pacha et qui négociait avec le sultan pour obtenir le pardon pour son bienfaiteur, l'avait trahit et tué de ses propres mains. Il s'agissait de Fernand Mondego, et Dantès s'en doutait bien. Apparamment la femme du pacha était morte d'épuisement aux portes de Constantinople, mais sa fille, alors agée de 4 ans, avait été vendue au Sultan pour 1000 pièces d'or. "7 ans se sont écoulés, sa valeur doit être encore plus élevée", pensait Monte-Cristo. Avec ces renseignements, il se dirigea vers la ville impériale.

Entretemps, Haydée avait été élevée dans le sérail, aux appartements destinés aux esclaves et aux servantes. Constamment humiliée par les princesses royales, elle restait digne de ses origines grecques. Elle n'avait pas reçu de grande éducation, mis à part quelques notions de langues, du grec et du turque, et était forcée de s'occuper des tâches de servante. Elle aimait danser, mais ses petites maîtresses, les filles du sultan se moquaient toujours d'elle, du coup elle se repliait sur elle-même. Il n'y a qu'Habiba, une des favorites du Sultan, qui la protegeait, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Habiba lui racontait souvent comment elle rendait visite au Sultan; que quand elle était envoyée prendre le chemin doré, elle mettait une robe riche et coquette pour danser pour lui. Ainsi, elle rendait fou son seigneur. Il faut savoir qu'en Turquie, la robe était très couverte, tandis qu'en Arabie et en Perse, elle était ouverte et plus sexy. Habiba était égyptienne, issue d'une famille de marchands très riches. Le sultan l'avait prise comme concubine quand elle avait 14 ans. Elle était encore sa favorite, depuis 15 ans.

Haydée, elle, avait peur qu'on la force à épouser un vieux Turc qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Un soir, des esclaves demandèrent à Habiba de lire leur fortune dans le café. Malgré la prohibition de cette coutume, Habiba accepta, et après avoir bien fermé la porte du harem, elle commença. Les filles concernées burent leur café turc et attendèrent l'histoire de la magicienne. Quand vint le tour d'Haydée, Habiba resta perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Habiba? demanda Haydée.

-Ton destin semble très vague, d'une part. Mais de l'autre il est clair, lui dit Habiba.

-Comment cela?

-Ta vie changera complètement lorsque tu feras la recontre d'un étranger.

-Peux-tu le voir là dedans? Comment est-il?

-Je ne peux pas voir son visage. C'est comme s'il portait un masque. On peut pas le distinguer, il est couvert de lumière et or.

-Quand vais-je le connaître?

-Oh, plus vite que tu ne crois. Il est là, devant la Grande Porte. On l'entend presque toquer.

-Mais pourquoi disais-tu que mon destin était vague et incertain?

-Ah! soupira Habiba. Tu devras choisir entre le père, le frère ou l'amant.

-Mais, je n'ai pas de frère, et mon père est mort! Comment cela se peut? se demandait-elle.

-Je ne peux plus rien lire dans ta tasse.

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Commentez, SVP!**


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine plus tard, un certain Comte de Monte-Cristo apparut à Constantinople. D'après les dires, c'était un millionnaire qui ne savait ce qu'il ferait de son argent. L'anniversaire du sultan approchait et toute la ville commençait à se parer de ses plus belles couleurs festives. Tous les vizirs, tous les pachas de l'empire furent invités à cette fête. Le comte aussi fut inclu parmi les invités. Il offrit à Sa Majesté un diamant magnifique, qui ne venait qu'étoffer un peu plus sa somptueuse collection! Tout le monde fut ébahi par la magnifiçance de ce cadeau. Le sultan n'avait jamais vu de chose pareille. En remerciement, il fit assoir le Comte à sa droite, ce qui était un grand honneur. Le Comte portait des vêtements d'un grand luxe: sa tête était ornée d'un turban vert; il était vêtu d'un costume turc traditionnel, de couleur rouge et dorée qui lui allait à merveille. Seule cette pâleur étrange lui donnait l'air d'un fantôme. Tout le monde voulait être en sa compagnie et lui parler en français, la langue que le sultan avait imposée il y avait quelques années à la cour otomane.

A un moment, des danseuses entrèrent dans la grande chambre et commencèrent à danser. Les yeux de tous les invités se tournèrent naturellement vers elles. Bon, presque. Devinez qui ne regardait pas avidement ces jeunes filles! Monte-Cristo, bien sûr! Il ne faisait que fumer le narguilé et sourire poliment, tandis que des pachas s' enivraient par les danseuses. Deux d'entre elles prirent cela comme une offense, du coup elles s'approchèrent de lui, et lui sourirent, en essayant de le séduire. Mais Monte-Cristo n'apprécia point du tout cette tentative de séduction; il leur jetta un coup d'oeil rapide comme l'éclair, qui fit tellement peur à une de ces filles qu'elle trembla et s'arrêta brusquement. Monte-Cristo faisait semblant de rien, tandis que des enfants esclaves, dont Haydée, regardaient tout en cachette et se moquaient de la danseuse confuse. La danse finie, la fille en colère sortit la première de la salle en disant: " Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Quelle impolitesse! Me refuser, moi!"

Commentez SVP!


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain le Comte fut invité au palais pour déjeuner avec le sultan. Il y a avait de nouveau des danseuses, mais cette fois-ci elles ne s'offraient pas à lui, par principe. Monte-Cristo sourit de ce sourire qui lui était si propre et dit au sultan:

-Votre Majesté a de très belles danseuses. Est-ce que vos esclaves sont aussi belles que ces femmes là?

-Oh, Monsieur le Comte! En ce qui concerne mes jeunes esclaves, n'ayez aucun doute. Mais, je vois que vous doutez de mon jugement!

-Moi!? Non, non, pas du tout, pas du tout!

-Non, non, laissez moi vous les montrer. Non, j'insiste!

Et le sultan fit un signe de main et à l'instant même apparut son serviteur Iskender. -Amenez-moi toutes les jeunes esclaves! Sans aucune exception! Un ordre que Monte-Cristo avait déjà prévu.

En cinq minutes, toutes les esclaves entrèrent dans le jardin où le Comte déjeunait avec son hôte distingué, et se misèrent en deux rangs, les unes en face des autres, les têtes baissées, sans oser regarder leur maître suprême.

-Regardez toutes ces belles, et après osez me dire qu'elles sont moins belles que les danseuses qu'on vient de voir, dit le sultan.

Monte-Cristo regarda les jeunes filles avec peu d'intérêt, tandis que pour les petites filles, il paraissait plus curieux. Il s'arrêta devant une petite fille d'onze ans à peu près, aux cheveux noirs d'ébène et aux yeux tristes comme la mer. Il la prit par le menton et leva sa tête pour mieux la voir. Il y eut un instant de silence entre les deux: il voyait dans le regard de la petite fille la peur, mais aussi une force d'ésprit étrange. "C'est elle", se dit le Comte.

Le Comte sourit et dit: "J'avoue que j'avais tort, Votre Majesté. Je n'ai vu nulle part ailleurs des filles aussi belles qu'ici."


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, le Comte alla au bazaar où il vit El Kobir, un marchand d'esclave, qui fournissait le harem de Sa Majesté. Il lui demanda Haydée.

-Elle n'est pas là, mais bon, on peut conclure notre affaire sans elle. Elle coûte 2000 pièces d'or.

-Parfait! Tenez, voici ce diamant qui vaut exactemant la somme que vous demandez. Et il lui donne un gros joyau qui fit scintiller les yeux du marchand.

-Oh!... Est-ce que ce serait indiscrèt si je demandais l'avis d'un joaillier? Vous savez comment ça se passe aujourd'hui...

-Comme vous voulez. Mais sachez bien donc que vous vous adressez à l'ami du sultan Mahmoud II, notre seigneur à tous. Je suis le Comte de Monte-Cristo, et personne ne peut me traiter d'escroc.

-Oui, bien sûr, monsieur le comte, dit le marchand en s'inclinant humblement. Voici le contrat de sa vente: votre signature ici, la mienne là... Je crois que le sultan le signera demain.

-C'est bien. Entretemps, encore une faveur, je vous prie. Vous pouvez me remettre son ancien contrat de vente avec toutes les informations sur son maître précédent; c'est à dire une espèce de confirmation que c'est bien vous qui aviez acheté la petite fille au colonnel français Fernanad Mondego pour la somme de...

-Mille pièces d'or! s'écria le marchand en regardant le comte les yeux ébahis. Comment vous savez tout cela, monsieur?

-Je le sais, dit simplement le Comte. Est-ce que ce peut se faire? répéta-t-il.

-Bien sûr. Enfin, je pense. Mais j'aurais besoin de plus de temps. La semaine prochaine, vous aurez les contrats et la fille.

-Parfait. Dites juste à la pauvre enfant qu'elle a un nouveau maître, pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop surprise, et qu'elle ne prenne avec elle que les affaires les plus urgentes.

-Ce sera fait, excellence. C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous!

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il en souriant.


	5. Chapter 5

Une semaine après, Haydée, avec un petit sac dans la main, attendait derrière le sérail. Tout d'un coup elle vit une suite de serviteurs qui portaient un palanquin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant elle et lui dirent: "Monsieur le comte de Monte-Cristo vous souhaite la bienvenue, Votre Altèsse, et vous prie de lui pardonner son retard, car la suite a été longue, et il nous avait ordonné de passer en premier, pour ne pas vous faire attendre. Nous ferez-vous la grâce et l'honneur de monter dans votre palanquin?"

Haydée resta bouche-bée. Altesse, grâce! Qu'est-ce que tout cela?

Mais elle n'arriva pas à se remettre de cet étonnement, parce qu'un cavalier apparut vêtu d'un costume oriental magnifique. Il descendit de son cheval noir et s'agenouilla devant elle. Puis il lui prit la main pour la baiser, au grand étonnement de ses serviteurs.

-Tu es Haydée, fille d'Ali, pacha de Janina et de Vasiliki, sa favorite?

-Euh... oui. Êtes-vous mon nouveau maître? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui. Je suis le comte de Monte-Cristo. Je serai ton tuteur, qui te guidera dans la vie, petite princesse.

Il dit cela d'un façon si impressionnante que Haydée sentit des papillons dans le ventre. Monte-Cristo l'aida à monter dans son palanquin, tandis que lui-même monta son cheval et mena la suite princière. Ils s'arrêtèrent bientôt devant une fameuse boutique de vêtements. Une princesse doit être habillée comme une princesse, disait Monte-Cristo. Ainsi Haydée essaya plusieurs costumes, mais à la fin elle choisit des costumes grecs traditionnels. Monte-Cristo lui acheta une garderobe complète avec tous les accessoirs nécessaires, et après avoir dit adieu au sultan, qui lui avait offert un yatagan superbe, ils prirent le chemin pour aller en Perse, à Ispahan en particuler. Ils voyagèrent en chameau. Le voyage lui-même fut très dur à cause du froid qui avait envahi cette région. Malgré tous ses vêtements chauds, Haydée avait très froid et un jour elle s'évanouit. Monte-Cristo se dépêcha de voir ce qui se passe. En la voyant gêlée comme un chiot, il la mit sur son chameau et l'envelopa de ses couvertures et manteaux, et la serra dans ses bras. Pendant les pauses, il la nourrissait pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Quand ils voulaient vraiment se reposer, ils s'arrêtaient dans des caravans sérails où Haydée pouvait guérir plus facilement. Elle pensait que son maitre ne dormait jamais, mais un évènement lui montra le contraire. Une nuit, pendant le voyage, Haydée sentit la tête de Monte-Cristo s'appuyer sur la sienne: il devait être fatigué du voyage. Même si sa tête était assez lourde pour une petite fille comme Haydée, elle ne fit aucun bruit pour le réveiller. Tout au contraire: elle le laissa dormir paisiblement. Mais très vite Monte-Cristo se réveilla et ne s'aperçut pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Après cinquante jours de voyage, ils arrivèrent à Ispahan, où Monte-Cristo trouva une belle maison décorée à la nuit orientale.

Il faut dire que le comte voulait lui donnner son acte de vente et de libération, mais alors, comprenait-il, Haydée le quitterait et il ne pourrait pas se venger contre Fernand. Il savait qu'elle était la clé de sa vengeance. ''Pour l'instant, je vais penser à son éducation'', se disait-il. "D'abord, il faut trouver des maîtres et une servante personnelle. Je pense qu'une Grecque la servirai au mieux."

C'est vrai qu'au début, la petite fille était fermée comme un livre, ce qui désespérait beaucoup Monte-Cristo. "Parle-moi, Haydée! S'il te plaît! Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je ne désire que ton bonheur...S'il te plaît, Haydée!" la suppliait-il.

Mais un jour Haydée leva sa tête et lui répondit:" Si tu veux me rendre heureuse, mon seigneur.…"

-Oui? demanda-t-il avec attention.

-Laisse-moi t'embrasser.

Monte-Cristo fut surpris.

-M'embrasser?

-Oui. Je... ma mère... mon père...on ne s'est plus jamais...dit-elle en balbutiant.

-Viens ici Haydée, chère enfant! dit-il en ouvrant ses bras en s'accroupissant. Il comprit que depuis la mort tragique de ses parents elle n'avait reçu aucune tendresse ni amour parental. "Mon Dieu! Elle a besoin d'une famille, de l'amour et de soin parental." pensait-il. Il la souleva entre ses bras en essayant de la consoler, tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-Haydée, ma chère enfant! Je sais, c'est dur pour toi. Mais je suis là maintenant; pour toi, pour te rendre heureuse, pour te refaire princesse. Écoute, si tu le veux, tu peux m'appeler papa.

Elle se calmait doucement.

-C'est pour de vrai? Je peux t'appeler papa?

-Si tu veux. Mais ne pleure plus. Je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus besoin de pleurer, tant que tu es avec moi, lui dit-il en essuyant son visage mouillé de larmes.

-Sauf si tu m'appelles ta fille. Il sourit.

-D'accord.

Il n'avait pas comprit que ces mots auraient un effet profond sur la petite fille.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain Monte-Cristo s'achemina vers un désert sur son cheval arabe. Il était habillé en noir: un manteau noir, un turban noir et un voile qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage. On ne pouvait voir que ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. À l'entrée du désert il s'arrêta et descendit du cheval. Il faisait midi et une chaleur souffoquante. Monte-Cristo regarda autour de lui, dévoila son visage, baissa la tête comme s'il priait et dit: "Seigneur! Merci! Merci! Je vous remercie de m'avoir crée, de m'avoir libéré de ce tombeau terrible (à ce moment-là ses yeux devinrent plus brillants que d'habitude)! Je vous remercie de la vie que vous m'avez offerte! Merci pour mes parents, pour Faria, pour...(là il tressallit et puis lâcha une larme et s'écroula sur les genoux) Je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé en vie! Je sais que tout cela fut votre volonté; et je promets de l'accomplir. Votre justice sera faite!... c'est pourquoi je vous rends mon humanité, mon innocense, ma masculinité, toutes mes passions...pour me protéger de toutes les faiblesses et de tentations humaines. Me voici - je suis à vous. Aucune femme ne m'aura, sauf si vous vous le permettez. Je vous promets de faire de bonnes actions, en reconnaissance de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Mais aussi je promets de me venger!(il se leva brusquement) Je me vengerai de Fernand, de Danglars, de Villefort et de Caderousse! Je serai terrible, implacable, impassible, maudit! Je serai le diable lui-même si je le veux. Par ma vie! Ma vengeance sera accomplie!(et là sa voix commença à faire des échos dans le lointain) Je vous promets de ne pas verser de sang. Leur propore conscience les détruira... J'ai trouvé toutes leurs faiblesses. Ils seront mes pions. La main de la Providence les frappera vite comme un éclair. Même s'il doit passer beacoup de temps avant de les rencontrer, la vengeance sera faite. Je serai votre émissaire! Moi, Edmond Dantès n'existe plus! Maintenant le Comte de Monte-Cristo enterre le pauvre Dantès pour toujours!" dit-il en s'inclinant au ciel et à la terre. Ensuite il remis son voile, monta son cheval et retourna à la maison à Ispahan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou! Je suis revenue! Je sais que j'ai pris trop de temps mais j'ai trouvé du travail et entretemps j'écrivais d'autres épisodes de Monte-Cristo. Les aventures du Comte et d'Haydée n'ont pas fini, vous allez vous régaler! Commentez s'il vous plait :)**

Ainsi décida-t-il de rapporter la recherche de la servente grecque pour plus tard. Il s'accupa de l'éducation de Haydée. Il lui fit venir des professseurs, et lui-même profita de cette situation pour améliorer son grec avec elle. Mais un an après les derniers évènements il arriva la chose qui arrive à toutes les filles. Ce jour-là Haydée parlait avec Monte-Cristo en grec de ce qu'elle avait fait en cours lorsqu'elle sentit une horrible douleur au bas du ventre. La douleur devenait si insupportable qu'elle ne pouvait plus suivre la conversation. Elle commença à crier, tandis que Monte-Cristo ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Tu as mal où? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ici, dit elle en lui montrant l'endroit.

-Est-ce que je peux toucher pour t'examiner? lui demanda-t-il timidement et avec anxiété à la fois.

-Oui. Aïe! Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal! crait-elle.

En voyant que c'était grave il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il ordonna aux serviteurs d'appeler un médecin et de préparer du thé.

En la déposant sur son lit il s'aperçut que ses mains étaient mouillées. Il se regarda mieux: ses mains étaient en sang. Aussi comme la jupe d'Haydée.

-Haydée, ma fille! Réveille-toi! On doit te changer.

Elle commençait à reprendre le conscience.

-Quoi?... Que...

-Tu dois enlever tes vêtements.

-Quoi?! Mais tu...

Il sourit.

-Pas devant moi, bien sûr. Gulnar t'aidera. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il sortit; tandis que la servante turque enlevait le haut d'Haydée il vit la toute petite poitrine d'Haydée.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur cet événement. Cette enfant, qu'il avait pratiquement adopté devenait jeune fille, et bientôt elle deviendrait femme. Tout s'était passé trop vite.

"Je devrai la prendre sous le contrôle. Je dois déjà penser à la rentrée en France... Pauvre Haydée...pensait-il. Pourquoi si vite? Maintenant elle préférera la compagnie des filles à la mienne. Je dois me dépêcher de lui trouver une amie."

La nuit était déjà tombée, mais le comte n'avait pas encore rendu visite à Haydée. À la fin il se décida d'entrer auprès d'elle.

-N'aie pas peur, mon enfant. Cette douleur va passer. Mais elle va réapparaitre tous les mois.

-Ça veut dire que je devrai endurer la même chose tous les mois?! Aïe!demanda-t-elle avec déception.

-Oui.C'est bien, parce que ça veut dire que tu grandis, tu deviens jeune fille. Tu pourras avoir des enfants. Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne sais pas...

Après cela il ne revint plus. Pendant deux nuit il sortait dans le jardin et regardait des étoiles. Mais alors un soir il lui tomba une pensée à l'esprit.

"Elle est encore mineure. Donc elle ne peut pas me quitter. Pas au moins avant son dix-huitième annniversaire... Et si elle veut se marier plut tôt?!... Je ne le lui permettrai pas. Elle est trop jeune pour cela. Quand elle sera prête je me chargerai moi-même de lui trouver un époux convenable... Personne ne me l'enlèvera - même pas toi! dit-il en levant ses yeux vers le ciel. "


	8. Chapter 8

Il fit chercher une jeune Grecque qui accepta de servir Haydée jusqu'à sa mort. Lorsqu'il présenta sa nouvelle servante à Haydée, celle-ci devint triste.

-Père, tu ne m'aimes plus?

-Haydée, comment peux-tu le dire? Bien sûr que je t'aime! C'est pourquoi je fais cela, pour toi. Tu as besoin de compagnie de filles, et moi je ne peux pas te remplacer cela.

-Si, tu le peux! S'il te plait, ne me quitte pas!

-Je ne te quitte pas, chère enfant. Tu seras bien dans les mains de Myrto. Mais moi je vais rester ici avec toi. Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Et il l'embrassa sur le front.

Un mois plus tard Haydée eut un cauchemar. Elle cria et le comte sitôt arriva. Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et dit:

-Allez, allez, mon enfant. Ne crains rien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je suis ici, auprès toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais c'était si réel. J'ai vu mon père m'embrasser, comme tu viens de le faire. J'ai vu Fernand Mondego tirer sur lui et se jeter sur nous...

-Chut! Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras plus fort. Personne ne va te faire mal, maintenant quand je suis avec toi. Plus personne! Nous allons venger ton père! Dit-il avec un éclat terrrible dans les yeux.

Malgré ses plans il était devenu plus tendre et doux avec elle, justement à cause de son nouvel état. C'est vrai que parler des relations intimes il ne pensait même pas faire; déjà lui-même il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, et en plus ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation pour un père et sa fille. Ainsi décida-t-il d'ordonner à Myrto d'entamer ce sujet avec Haydée. Cependant quelque temps après il remarqua que le corps d'Haydée changeait: sa poitrine prenaient des formes voluptueuses; pas beaucoup car elle n'étais pas encore adulte. Mais son visage s'éclairait et ses yeux devenaient plus veloutés et ses lèvres changeaient en un charmant sourire.


End file.
